Do you have a condom ?
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Kurt et Blaine, un cadeau, de l'amour et du Rated M. Et oui vous êtes prévenus. Bonne Lecture !


**Hey, tout le monde je vous retrouves aujourd'hui pour un petit OS sortit de ma tête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Titre: Do you have a condom ?**

 **Auteur: Moi, LoveKlaine23**

 **Rated : M ( je crois que vous l'aviez déjà compris vu le titre de l'OS)**

 **Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Blaine et Kurt :(**

 **Cet OS contient des relations entre hommes, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fic, passez votre chemin ;)**

 **Pour les autres bonne lecture, on se retrouves en bas :)**

 _ **Do you have a condom ?**_

Il était 20 heure 15 quand le téléphone de Blaine sonna, ce dernier sourit en voyant le visage de Kurt apparaître sur son écran.

Il décrocha mais il ne put dire un mot puisque Kurt commençait déjà à parler.

 _"Alors, voilà mon père et Carole viennent de partir pour un congrès à Chicago."_

"C'est cool, ça." répondit simplement Blaine.

 _"Tu devrais venir. Enfin si tu en a envie. Tu veux venir ?"_ demanda t-il.

"Oui bien sur. A quelle heure ?"

" _Dans 45 minutes ?"_ proposa t-il.

"C'est bon pour moi"

" _Super. A tout à l'heure_ " répondit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"A tout à l'heure, et Kurt ?" appela Blaine.

" _Oui ?_ " demanda Kurt.

"Je t'aime" dit Blaine avec sincérité.

" _Je t'aime aussi_ " Répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Blaine alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ouvra son tiroir de table de nuit où se trouvaient ses préservatifs et sa bouteille de lubrifiant. Leur première fois s'étant passé chez Blaine, lui seul avait tout ce qu'il fallait, et il ne voyait vraiment pas Kurt aller acheter des préservatifs, il partirait sûrement en courant quand la pharmacienne lui demanderais quelle taille il voudrait. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Blaine regarda la boîte de préservatifs, il la prit et en saisit un, il le regarda.

"Non. C'est pas ton genre. Tu n'es du genre à te balader avec une capote dans ta poche. Non." se dit-il à lui même.

Il soupira et prit le préservatif, le mettant dans sa poche. Il quitta sa chambre, mais il revint et reposa le préservatif dans la boîte. Il attrapa le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Kurt dans la semaine.

Il partit de chez lui, il ferma la porte à clé et il se mit en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine arriva enfin chez Kurt, il se précipita à la porte et il frappa. Kurt arriva et il lui ouvrit, il portait un tee shirt en col V et un jean extrêmement moulant, qui flattait ses formes. Il était juste _magnifique,_ et il était aussi surtout très _sexy_. Blaine secoua sa tête pour sortir de ses pensées quand il vit Kurt lui sourire. Ce dernier se rapprocha et il captura les lèvres de Blaine avec les siennes. Ils mirent fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène. Kurt sourit à nouveau et il attrapa la main de Blaine pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chambre.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre, Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt, il fouilla dans son sac et trouva la petite boîte qu'il cherchait. Kurt le regardait et il baissa les yeux pour voir ce que Blaine tenait dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda t-il curieux.

"Un petit cadeau. Trois fois rien" sourit Blaine, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui tendit la boîte. Kurt prit cette dernière en souriant amoureusement à son petit-ami. Il l'ouvrit et il y découvrit une petite gourmette argentée.

"Oh mon dieu, Blaine, elle est magnifique" répondit Kurt, ému, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

"Je suis aller dans une bijouterie avec Cooper il y a environ une semaine, parce qu'il voulait acheter une bague de fiançailles à sa copine et j'ai vu cette gourmette , j'ai aussi vu qu'il personnalisait les bijoux, retournes la." dit Blaine doucement.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et il tourna la gourmette, il l'approcha plus près de ses yeux et vit l'inscription. Un K et un B étaient entrelacés avec écrit en dessous la date de leur rencontre.

"Je t'aime tellement" soupira Kurt avant de l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et Blaine prit la gourmette des mains de Kurt pour l'attacher autour de son poignet. Kurt le regarda avec un regard tendre. Il regarda une dernière fois le bijou, puis il se dirigea vers son ordinateur qui était posé sur sa commode.

"J'ai découvert cette chanson hier soir" dit-il avant de lancer la chanson.

La musique commença à jouer, mais Blaine ne l'écoutait pas, il s'approcha de Kurt qui était à dos de lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres dans la cou du châtain qui se mordit la lèvre en sentant son petit-ami faire ceci.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Blaine, avec une voix rauque.

"Eh bien... Il y a des lasagnes dans le frigo. Tu as faim?" demanda Kurt en se mordant encore plus la lèvre quand Blaine recommença à embrasser son cou.

"Toi, tu as faim ?" demanda Blaine en commençant à sucer le cou du châtain.

"Non" répondit Kurt avant de laisser échapper un soupir brûlant.

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Blaine, pendant que ce dernier continuait sa douce torture au cou de Kurt.

"On... on pourrait...mmh... regarder un film" proposa Kurt avant de se retourner et d'attaquer les lèvres de Blaine, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure, le brun ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de la langue de Kurt. Ce dernier rompit le baiser par manque d'oxygène.

"J'ai déjà vu tous les films" répondit Blaine en un murmure avant de passer une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami.

"Je crois savoir qu'il y en a beaucoup" rit Kurt, mais son rire se transforma bien vite en un grognement quand il sentit la main de Blaine caresser son torse et ses lèvres commencer à mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

"Je suis sur que je les ais tous vus" chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille du châtain avant d'embrasser langoureusement Kurt, ce dernier posa ses mains dans le bas du dos du brun et passa sa main sous le tee- shirt de Blaine, déplaçant ses mains dans son dos.

"On peut... éliminer ça alors... mmh"

Il sentit les mains de Blaine se déplacer vers sa taille, il sentit le brun le porter pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, Blaine se plaça entre ses jambes et Kurt crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier se retrouva pressé contre le torse de son petit-ami.

"On pourrait faire un tour" chuchota Blaine en se séparant de quelques centimètres de la bouche de Kurt pour reprendre son souffle.

"Effectivement, on pourrait faire ça..." Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou essayant de lui laisser un suçon. "... ou pas... parce qu'on finirait par revenir ici de toute façon... han" Il gémit quand il sentit Blaine mordiller un des endroits sensible de son cou.

"Oui..." souffla Blaine dans le cou de Kurt. "Quel intérêt "

"On pourrait faire un jeu..." Il gémit en sentant les mains de Blaine se déplacer sous son tee shirt. "J'ai un Monopoly ou un jeu d'échecs"

"T'es cuit si tu choisis les échecs... Je suis imbattable."

Kurt soupira de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Blaine se balader de plus en plus bas sur son torse, n'en pouvant plus, il saisit Blaine par la nuque et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, explorant la bouche de Blaine avec sa langue.

"Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer" souffla Kurt avant de s'attaquer au cou de Blaine, il embrassa la pomme d'Adam de Blaine avant d'aller embrasser et mordiller sa clavicule.

"Moi non plus" gémit Blaine en pressant encore plus Kurt contre lui. Ils étaient tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir le gonflement dans le pantalon de Kurt contre son entrejambe. Il entendit Kurt gémir contre son cou.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?" demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux. Ce dernier l'observa, il avait les joues rougies, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies à cause de leurs nombreux baisers. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement sexy. Il avait vraiment envie de Kurt.

Il le souleva et le porta tout contre lui, le châtain fut surpris mais bien vite il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine et ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentit le brun le déposer délicatement sur le lit avant de s'allonger au dessus de son petit-ami. Blaine reprit ses baisers dans le cou de Kurt, pendant que ce dernier retirait le tee- shirt du brun et le jetait sur le sol. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Blaine, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau halée du brun quand ce dernier lui suça le cou. Le châtain retourna la situation et il se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, tandis que ce dernier était désormais allonger contre les oreillers. Kurt plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son chéri, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le torse finement musclé de son petit-ami, ce qui envoya un long frisson dans tout le corps de Blaine. Il se sépara des lèvres de Blaine et ils se dirigea vers le torse de Blaine, il s'arrêta pendant quelques instants sur les tétons du brun, les mordillant chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit durcis par le plaisir. Il arriva vers la ceinture de Blaine mais il s'arrêta, regardant Blaine.

"Tu as un préservatif ?" demanda Kurt, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

"Non... merde" jura Blaine en soupirant.

"C'est pas grave...Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on le fasse" répondit Kurt en lui souriant amoureusement.

Blaine fut gêné un moment mais il répondit en riant nerveusement.

"Non... Je n'y ai pas pensé un seconde" mentit Blaine.

Kurt ne se rendit pas compte du mensonge de Blaine et il répondit :

"J'en ai un."

"Un quoi ?" demanda Kurt perdu dans ses pensées.

"Un préservatif" répondit Kurt simplement.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, étonnés, il regarda Kurt quitter le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Blaine fut encore plus surpris quand Kurt revint vers lui avec le préservatif mais aussi avec une _bouteille de lubrifiant._

Kurt lui offrit un petit sourire gêné et il retourna aux côtés de Blaine, posant le préservatif et le lubrifiant sur sa table de nuit. Blaine déposa sa main gauche sur la nuque du châtain alors que sa main droite se baladait sur le torse imberbe et incroyablement doux de son petit-ami. Il appuya sa main sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Kurt fondit sur ses lèvres. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami, ce qui fit grogner ce dernier. Kurt déposa de nouveau ses mains sur la ceinture de Blaine et la déboucla avant de la défaire des lanières du jean avec un geste expert, il la jeta elle aussi dans la pièce avant de s'attaquer au bouton du jean de Blaine, ce dernier fermé les yeux, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie de Kurt. Le châtain fit enfin glisser le pantalon sur les jambes de Blaine, ce dernier le retira d'un coup de pied, dès que cela fut fait, il renversa encore une fois la situation et Kurt se retrouva à nouveau allongé contre le matelas, Blaine retira rapidement le pantalon de Kurt et il le jeta au sol. Il s'allongea entièrement sur Kurt et il captura les lèvres gonflées de Kurt avec les siennes, lui donnant un baiser passionné, presque désespérer. Le châtain gémit quand Blaine bougea légèrement son bassin, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, quand cela fut fait, il commença à doucement rouler ses hanches contre celles de son petit-ami.

"Blaine s'il te plaît, dis moi que toi aussi tu veux qu'on enlève ce qui reste" gémit désespérément Kurt.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, il descendit seulement ses mains vers l'entrejambe de Kurt et il passa ses doigts sous la ceinture du boxer du châtain. Ce dernier remua sous lui, impatient, alors il retira le boxer de Kurt, entourant la verge de Kurt avec sa main, il commença à exercer de lents vas et viens sur la longueur du châtain. Ce dernier sursauta mais bien vite il se mit à gémir de pur plaisir. Puis, soudain il sentit les lèvres charnues de Blaine embrasser son gland, il leva ses hanches pour que Blaine le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche, mais ce dernier posa une main forte sur son bassin pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Il joua avec la fente du gland de son chéri. Il prit enfin le sexe de son copain entièrement dans sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et vis Kurt, les yeux mis-clos, la bouche ouverte et les joues rougies. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy. Il arrêta sa fellation et il retourna embrasser Kurt, il sentit les mains de ce dernier se diriger vers son boxer, et quelques secondes plus tard il était totalement nu. Blaine tendit son bras vers la table de nuit et attrapa le lubrifiant, il donna un dernier baiser à Kurt avant de s'enduire les doigt du liquide, il les dirigea vers l'entrée de Kurt, il la massa un peu afin de le détendre, après tout il n'avait fait ça qu'une seule fois auparavant, il entendit Kurt prendre une grande inspiration. Il décida donc d'entrer un doigt en Kurt, bien vite suivit par un deuxième quand il entendit les gémissements de pur plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de Kurt, il entra un dernier doigt, les bougeant doucement en Kurt. Quand il toucha une masse différentes des autres, suivit d'un long cri de Kurt.

"Han ! Ouiiii ! Blaine ! Juste là ! ENCORE !

Il sourit, il avait trouvé la prostate, il continua donc ses mouvements, touchant cette petite boule à chaque vas et viens. Il sentit Kurt se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il décida donc de les retirer, il attrapa le préservatif, il le déroula sur son sexe puis il saisit à nouveau le lubrifiant, il enduisit son sexe du liquide. Il prit les jambes de Kurt et les déposa sur ses épaules, il aligna son sexe avec l'entrée de Kurt et lui murmura un petit "Je t'aime" avant de s'enfoncer légèrement en lui. Il vit Kurt grimacer, donc il attrapa sa verge et la caressa pour essayer de diminuer la douleur, ce qui sembla marcher puisqu'il entendit bien vite Kurt gémir son prénom, il embrassa tendrement Kurt, avant de continuer à pénétrer Kurt lentement.

"Hummm, Kurt tu es tellement serré" gémit Kurt contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Ce dernier gémit en réponse et Blaine commença de lents vas et viens, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il s'agrippait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses articulations devenant blanches. Les mouvements de Blaine se firent plus rapides, Kurt enroula ses mains dans le cou de Blaine, et le rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Blaine, quand ce dernier percuta sa prostate, il stoppa le baiser et ouvrit la bouche, un cri en sortant. Il demanda à Blaine de continuer, ce que ce dernier fit avec plaisir, à chaque vas et viens, le bout de l'érection de Blaine frappait la prostate de Kurt, le rendant complètement fou. Il se resserra autour de la verge de Blaine, et il se tendit dans les bras de son petit-ami, submergé par son orgasme, il cria le nom de Blaine, ce dernier regarda la scène et il ne tarda pas à sentir ses testicules se contracter, quelques secondes plus tard il jouit fortement dans le préservatif. Il se retira délicatement de Kurt, ce qui causa une grimace et un petit grognement à Kurt.

"Je t'aime" souffla Blaine.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, c'était parfait" Sourit Kurt avant d'embrasser doucement Blaine sous la bouche.

"Et si on allait prendre une douche" proposa Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent dans la douche. Ils se nettoyèrent l'un l'autre tout en s'embrassant et en se caressant. Quand ils furent prêt, ils se séchèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre pour se mettre en pyjama.

"Il est encore tôt, on pourrait regarder un film." Proposa Blaine.

"Je croyais que tu avais déjà vu tous les films" le taquina Kurt.

Blaine rit et il se leva du lit pour aller chercher un film dans l'étagère qui se trouvait au dessus de la télé. Il en prit un et le montra à Kurt: West Side Story.

"Parfait" répondit Kurt en regardant Blaine amoureusement.

Blaine mit le DVD dans le lecteur et retourna aux côtés de Kurt sur le lit, ce dernier se blottit contre lui, Blaine remarqua que Blaine touchait sa gourmette avec son index, il vit Kurt lever son regard vers lui.

"Je l'aime vraiment Blaine, elle est magnifique"

"Promet moi qu'elle ne te quittera jamais.

"Promis." sourit Kurt avant d'embrasser tendrement Blaine sur la bouche.

 **Fin.**

 **Voilà cet OS est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé , maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'envoyer des reviews, c'est rapide et ça me fait très plaisir . Bisous à tous, on se retrouves bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre de "It's a miracle". D'ailleurs j'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre mais bon...**

 **Aussi si vous avez des idées d'OS n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer en Message Privée je me ferais un plaisir de vous les écrire.**


End file.
